


Hope for Shepard

by SpidermanandDeadpool



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Kaidan, Alpha Saren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Human Saren, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shepard - Freeform, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pole Dancing, Porn, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Trade, Roughness, Sad, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, porn industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidermanandDeadpool/pseuds/SpidermanandDeadpool
Summary: John Shepard is an omega who has been held against his will and forced to have kids for over ten years. Through it all he has never lost hope of someday escaping and living a happy life with his children. A chance to escape comes when the alpha holding him captive, Saren, wants him to become a porn star, along side famous alpha pornstar Kaidan and an alpha new comer named James Vega.





	1. Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series or not. This is another old fic I found and I'm not sure if it's good enough to turn into a series.

Someday John Shepard will wake up to the sun. He’ll be warring bagging sweats and sport jersey. He won’t move until his children come running in. They’ll dog pile on him then they’ll snuggle and watch a movie in bed before he makes them all breakfast. 

 

Yeah, he’ll have that someday.

 

John wakes up to the blunt presser of a bolus cock violating his hole. A gruff, wet voice whispers, “Morning omega. You read to get fucked?” 

 

Oh, great and another day of this.

 

John forces a smile on his face as he gives the alpha a deep kiss. “Yes, alpha.” That’s all it took for the man to start mindless pounding into him. There was no form rhythm or pattern or anything that made him feel good. Of course, he couldn’t let the alpha know that. So, for every sloppy thrust John gave an over the top moan followed by “It’s so big!” or “I can hardly handle!” or some other words that feed into the alpha’s ego.

 

Every time this pathetic excuse for an man stuck his dick inside of him he felt disgusted. He’d give anything to just be able to pick up and leave. But it wasn’t that simple. You see before this John had been a cop. A damn good one at that. He was the fastest and strongest officer in the entire unit. His second gender be damn. But all that couldn’t save him. 

 

It all happened one night when he had gotten a call about some specious people braking into an abandoned warehouse. John thought it was just some kids trying to tag the building, so he didn’t give a second thought about going in alone. It was the single biggest mistake of his life. 

 

He had walked into a mafia meeting with some of the highest gang leaders in the city he tried to call for back up but before he could he was nocked unconscious. 

 

He came to and was horrified to find that he was tide up in a small dark room with the notorious gang leader Saren brutal raping him. He fought with all his might to break free with no success. Once the alpha had knotted him. He informed John that he had been on the look out for a male omega to breed for years and that he would keep him tide to the ground in the matting position until he agreed to be his submissive little bitch. John instantly denied stating that he would be found and that Saren would go to prison.

 

No one ever came.

 

Weeks past of John being fucked and knotted by Saren. 

 

One day his heat came then three days in he got pregnant. It was horrible, John had never even wanted kids let alone a rapist’s kids. But the strange thing was John became exited when Saren untied him John would spend hours rubbing his belly and telling the baby about the life they would have once he got out of the dark place. 

 

Nine months pasted and John gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. He named Vivan. Never had there been an omega who loved their daughter more then he loved her. But with in a few moments of being born Saren took the baby and told him he would not be able to see her until he agreed to be a proper omega. John tried with all his strength to rip the alpha’s head off but it was all in vain. He was to weak after giving birth. 

For three months the Saren would continue to rape the omega who would always cry and beg the man to let him see his baby. But his cries would fall on deaf ears. The only thing Saren would do is pump the omega’s breast milk then leave him wondering how his baby was. Until one day he couldn’t stand it anymore. He agreed to be the alpha’s bitch in anyway he wanted in exchange for letting him see his daughter.

Saren was true to his word. John left the dark place. He found out that he was in the basement of Saren’s luxurious home that was surrounded by bodyguards and thugs. John was over joyed when Saren took him the lavished play room he had made for her and the moment John picked her up he forgot all of the bad thing he had gone through and knew it was all worth it to have this wonderful little girl.

But it came with a price. Saren made it very clear that if he ever disobeyed him he would be locked down in the basement and never be able to see his daughter again. John hated it he wanted to take his daughter and run but new he couldn’t. The omega reluctantly agreed. 

 

Ten years later John was completely under Saren’s thumb. He did what every the alpha asked for from cleaning every inch of his mansion to letting the alpha do whatever perverted thing popped into his head. His life was hell. But he never gave up hope he knew someday he would escape with his kids.

 

As Saren’s knot caught he allowed his body to fall on top of the omega. “That was so good baby.” He breathed into the omega’s neck. John gave a convincing. “Yeah, you were so amazing alpha.” 

“So were you. That’s why you’ll be perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“I’m going into a very lucrative business I want you to be a part of.”

John wasn’t sure what this business was and he knew he wasn’t going to like it. But this may be his way out.


	2. The Happiness Fades (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to come back to this a bit later and edit it. I haven't updated in so long I wanted to get this out as soon as possible if you don't mind some mistakes read on!

John had one thing to look forward to every morning and that was waking up before Saren. This allowed him a few glorious hours alone with his daughter. Saren usually had a strict no clothes policy except for his collar. But he always made an exception when John took care of his daughter. “Little girls need to see their mothers as obedient little homemakers and not dirty little knot sluts like you.” As Saren always said. But that didn’t matter know. This was his time to be happy.

The light shined on his precious little girl, as he cracked the door. She was so peaceful he hated to wake her up.

“Vivian.” He gently called, “Vivian, it’s time to wake up.” John made his way across the butterfly rug and kneeled next to his daughter. Generally, he patted Vivian’s shoulder, “Honey, it’s time to get ready for school.”

“I don’t want to go to school…” She grunted, pulling the covers over her head, “Have dad tell them I’m sick…”

“Yeah, not going to happen kiddo.”

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!” 

John couldn’t help but chuckle as he got up and attempted to walk away. “Ok, I guess I’ll just have to eat all the blue berry pancakes by my-” 

Vivian zoomed by her mother in a flash.

“Well, that did the trick.” 

 

John sat opposite from Vivian who had taken two of the largest pancakes and covered them in maple syrup. Taking a huge bite Vivian burst, “Wow, mom these are great you’ve really out done yourself.”  
John gave a somber smile, “Thank you, thought you deserved something special for your last day.”

“Well, thank you. I thought my little girl deserved something special today for making the on a roll.”

“It’s no big deal.” Vivian shrugged.

“Are you kidding? It’s amazing daughter genius that gives me the right to gloat.”

Vivian forced an almost painful grin that left John confused. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Vivian.”

Vivian started down at her food trying to avoid any eye contact with her mother. “It’s just… my schools having a dinner for the kids on the on a roll and their parents and…” Vivian pears up with wide, hopeful eyes, “I want you to come…”

The blood drains from John’s face. “Oh… Honey I want. Really I do but… I have so much work to do around the house and you know how I feel about leaving-”

“Because an omegas place is in the home.”

John felt sick hearing those word from his own daughter. Of, all the things Saren made John do lying to Vivian was the worst. Saren always told Vivian that John was a weak, fragile thing that believed in the old fashion way and John knew better then to correct him. He made that mistake once before and knew never to do it again. When Vivian was 5 she had begun spouting Saren’s views on omegas being mindless little homemakers John tried to correct her say that omegas can do anything alphas do and Vivian being mommies little girl told her daddy that when he was demeaning her mother…

Saren responded by locking John back in the basements for eight months…

Eight long months…

After that John would not let Saren say what ever he wanted about omegas but would agree with him. 

“Vivian, you know how dangerous it is for an omega to leave the house. And I need to make sure everything is perfect for when you father gets home and-”

“I understand!” Vivian snapped and ate the rest of the meal without saying to words to her mother. Then headed back to her room to get ready for school. 

John tried to fallow her when a booming voice came from the intercom. “OMEGA, COME TO BED!!!” 

What? 

No! 

It couldn’t be. Saren always slept until 11. 

“OMEGA!!!” 

John knew better then to keep Saren waiting. Running out of the kitchen he watched as two of Saren’s servants rushed saying. “So, were going to be making Vivian’s lunch’s from now on?”

“I guess so.”

Why would they need to make Vivian’s lunch? John always made Vivian’s lunch. Why would they need to do that?! 

Entering the hall John was shocked to see Saren dressed head to toe in his best suit. John was quick to hide his shock behind forced smile. “Good morning alpha… Are you going to fuck me in your office today?” Saren was very nonchalant in answering him, “No, we’re actually not having sex today.” Ok, something was wrong. 

Really wrong!

Saren never went without morning sex. Hell, even if an emergence popped up he’d have John suck him off for minutes.

John anxiety took over as his happy deminer turned to fear, “Did I do something wrong alpha? If I did I’m sorry?”

“What?” Saren began laugh while grabbing the omega’s waist. Pulling him into a possessive kiss. “No my little knot slut I just wanted you to get ready for your knew job. You remember me telling you about it?”

A wave of relief washed over him. “Oh… Yes, I remember…”

Grabbing his ass, John felt the Saren cock begin to grow rubbing up against him. “Good!” Saren gripped the fabric of John’s pants and ripped them away like they were nothing. “I thought you said no sex to day?” 

“Haha, we’re not having sex.” Saren shredded the omegas shirt, “You don’t have to wear clothes for the job a I got you.”


End file.
